


Wildfire

by billykxplan



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billykxplan/pseuds/billykxplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No quería que el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer manchara con el veneno de la lujuria la única cosa pura que le quedaba en su mente, así fue como lo decidió, se dejaría llevar en su totalidad ésta noche, no es que tuviera que pensarlo mucho, después de todo, si pudo regresar de un viaje en el que casi desaparece…Podría bajar al infierno y volver como mortal junto al amanecer."</p><p>Una fiesta se lleva acabo en conjunto entre H.Y.D.R.A. y S.H.I.E.L.D. con motivo de celebrar los amores prohibidos.</p><p>¿Qué pasará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shell_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_head/gifts).



> La idea de ésta pareja se dio al rol que teníamos en un grupo Lang y yo, es algo sumamente crack, pero dio lugar a una "serie" de one-shots, se vienen unos cuantos, siempre y cuando a ustedes les guste la idea.
> 
> Superior Iron Man y Capitán HYDRA ya tienen su propia historia, Brainwash relata la serie de sucesos que nos llevó hasta acá, así que si gustan pueden ir a buscarla en mi perfil y leerla.
> 
> Este fic está lleno de todo, comedia, una pisca de drama y sobre todo sexo, con el final romántico y feliz que le suelo dar a todas mis historias.

Scott Lang tenía un imán bastante peculiar, atraía los problemas a donde quiera que fuera, aparentemente al destino no le bastaba con que dejara su antigua vida criminal y la cambiara totalmente por una llena de heroísmo y esperanza para su hija. 

Si de algo estaba seguro era que debía mantener lejos cualquier pensamiento de la inocente Cassie de su cabeza, no quería que el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer manchara con el veneno de la lujuria la única cosa pura que le quedaba en su mente, así fue como lo decidió, se dejaría llevar en su totalidad ésta noche, no es que tuviera que pensarlo mucho, después de todo, si pudo regresar de un viaje en el que casi desaparece…Podría bajar al infierno y volver como mortal junto al amanecer.

♦♣

Él tenía una misión. 

Era simple, infiltrarse en la fiesta, implantar la droga en las bebidas de los objetivos, esperar que ésta hiciera efecto, tomar una muestra de ADN para futuras investigaciones e irse. 

Fácil… ¿Pero en verdad sería sencillo de ejecutar? 

Su objetivo, Pietro Django Maximoff, el velocista de H.Y.D.R.A. estaba bastante claro que le había espiado con anterioridad, estudiando a fondo sus capacidades y destrezas, de otro modo Hank no hubiera aceptado tan fácil el que su mejor discípulo acudiera a la misión, eso y porque el mismísimo Iron Man, quién ahora alegaba le llamaran Superior asistía. Mientras el moreno se encargaba del Capitán a él le tocaba Quicksilver. 

Llegaron al evento elegantemente tarde, según Stark, “llegar temprano delata a los colados”, Scott no sabía si tal adjetivo encajaba en su descripción, ya que contrario a Tony quién entraría como invitado, él ingresaría como un camarero más, dadas las nulas habilidades de persuasión que poseía lo más viable era que con ayuda de Luis y su equipo de saqueo bien intencionado se hiciera del uniforme que usaría la servidumbre esa noche y se filtrara a lo Ant Man para después salir cómo uno más. 

♦♣♦

El lugar favorecía sus oscuras intenciones, la lujosa mansión que Alexander Pierce había ofrecido para la celebración carecía de iluminación suficiente como para que les reconocieran, eso y el ventajoso tema de las máscaras, la cual para su infortunio no portaba, hacían de todo una cacería que sin duda le provocaba emociones indescifrables. 

Tenía que concentrarse…

Lo intentaba…

Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando lo vio… 

It's above one hundred Farenheit  
I can't tell if it's day or if it's night

Inesperadamente se olvidó de admirar los detalles de la esplendorosa mansión para dirigir su atención al magnífico ser que tenía en frente, se acercaba a paso lento, irónico, pensó. 

No había tenido la oportunidad de verle así, era la primera vez que lo veía en cámara lenta por lo regular y en cada uno de los entrenamientos que llegaba a presenciar a hurtadillas, no lograba vislumbrar más que una estela celeste que surcaba como un rayo por donde pasara. 

Ahora era diferente, le observó atravesar con suma lentitud la pista de baile, evitando los cuerpos que se contoneaban a un ritmo que él identificaba vagamente cómo música electrónica. Se deleitó con el perfecto perfil cuando éste tuvo que voltear, evitando así que uno de los traviesos brazos de quién sabía perfectamente era Stark, se alzasen en su camino para enredarse en el cuello del súper soldado, aquello no le sorprendía a decir verdad, lo que sí le sobresaltó fue la eléctrica mirada cerúlea que chocaba con la suya, ¡Pietro no traía máscara! Las luces parpadeantes volvían heterocromático el pálido tono de su piel, aquellos destellos neón en su cabellera resaltaban los rizos alborotados así como sus bien esculpidas facciones, se acercaba cada vez más y entonces lo supo, tenía que actuar…Ahora o nunca. 

En un rápido movimiento logró ocultarse junto a una pareja de jóvenes agentes que conversaban alegremente frente a la barra del lugar, de la manga de su saco descolgó un pequeño frasco de cristal, botó el corcho con los dientes y se apresuró a vaciar el contenido incoloro, al hacer contacto con la bebida el líquido adquirió un destello escarlata por milésimas de segundos, en cuanto observó al adonis de plata por el rabillo del ojo giró con rapidez y tomando la típica pose rígida de los meseros en los restaurantes de caché, le ofreció la bandeja dorada con la copa alterada, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, aprovechó el brevísimo tiempo que le dio el que Pietro aceptara el trago. Se fijó en la manera en que sus carnosos labios se empapaban con el licor, el cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba al tragar, siguió descendiendo hasta el cuello alborotado de su camisa blanca y el corbatín sin hacer, en el bolsillo superior del saco negro resaltaba lo que parecía ser una rosa de color azul, a Scott eso lo confundió, ese detalle por alguna razón le daba mala espina… ¿Era el único portando la flor o…? 

—Qué mierda es trabajar en una fiesta sin poder divertirse ¿no?—El aludido se congeló…No me digas que…Ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular el pensamiento cuando el otro continuó—El lado bueno de esto es que podemos embriagarnos sin temor a que nos despidan, por cierto ¿qué le pusiste a esto? Es la primera bebida que consigue que entre en calor. 

Las piernas le temblaron, e incluso sintió que la respiración se le cortó, ¿qué le respondía? El más mínimo error y tanto Tony como él fracasaban, estaban desarmados, no debían atacar, además de que hacerlo con tantos enemigos sería suicida. 

—Supongo que no, pero de un castigo no podremos salvarnos— ¿Desde cuándo la risa del alterado sonaba tan angelical? Scott deja de pensar en estupideces y ponte a trabajar. Algo así le diría Hank en éste momento. —De la bebida no tengo idea, es de las que nos prohibieron tomar…

—Demasiado costosas o demasiado fuertes—Terminó la frase su contrario. —En éste caso es la segunda, es tan fuerte que quema —La afilada mirada azulina lo examinó de arriba abajo, con suma atención escaneaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el físico del castaño no era asombroso, pero a pesar de su baja estatura se defendía. Paseó su vista con parsimonia a través del primer plano que le regalaba la luz rojiza que bañaba a Scott, los reflejos de la misma le daban a su piel un tono más rosado que contrastaba a la perfección con el brillo centellante de sus ojos verdes, Pietro pareció perderse en aquella mirada llena de inocencia, en sí, su rostro emanaba una aura infantil y eso por alguna razón lo atraía.

El más bajo al sentirse observado desvío la mirada con timidez hacia cualquier punto que no fuera él, se sintió tan mosqueado que incluso podía jurar que el sokoviano le había desnudado con su penetrante vista.

—¿Nos conocemos?—Por segunda vez en la noche se tornó gélido, no había visto venir aquello, pensó que le soltaría una vulgaridad por lo de recién o incluso que lo insultara al enfocarle con detenimiento, Lang se sentía inferior ante él, ante Tony y…Básicamente se creía al nivel de un insecto.

—Me temo que no, recién entré a trabajar hoy…—Tenía un as bajo la manga, inventaría que era parte del grupo de camareros que había contratado Pierce, lástima que Pietro no le dejó terminar.

—¿Seguro? Juro que te he visto antes…Más no logro recordar en donde…—Pudo escuchar la voz burlona de Tony preguntándole si competía contra el Capitán por el puesto de la mejor paleta helada, respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez evitando así el ataque de pánico que se avecinaba, con dificultad ladeó el rostro en un movimiento sumamente infantil.

—¿Ah sí?—Fue lo único que articuló, de milagro no tartamudeaba pero no le faltaba mucho para hacerlo. Las llameantes irises del más alto le examinaron, grabando con cincel en su mente aquella expresión tan tierna; al notar que volvía perderse en las diminutas motas oliva de la mirada ajena carraspeó en un vago intento de rememorar el primer encuentro que tuvieron.

—El parque…—¡Eureka! Había dado con la imagen que tanto buscaba en su memoria. —Solías entrenar en el parque a las afueras de Nueva York, corrías todas las mañanas, eras terrible y por eso te recuerdo.

Este sin duda era el mejor momento para que del suelo en el que pisaba se abriera una grieta monumental y la tierra se lo tragara; sentía la cara arder por el sonrojo que teñía de carmesí sus mejillas, quiso excusarse pero por más que trataba no podía recordar al chico cómo parte de esa anécdota.

—Discúlpame pero no te recuerdo…

—¡Soy el tipo que gritaba “piernas de spaghetti” cada que te veía!—Scott no supo que sentir en ese momento, se debatía entre seguir consumiéndose por la vergüenza o dejarse dominar por la ira ¡Ese maldito mocoso!

El más joven tragó en seco, aquella mirada cargada de odio se sentía como balas de hielo atravesándole de la manera más cruda posible. Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y se concentró en dibujar la sonrisa más galante que tenía.

—Pietro Maximoff—¿Se estaba yendo por la tangente acaso? Con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y la pose de superioridad…Le extendía la mano en un saludo cordial, demasiado formal para un muchacho de su edad aunque lo más seguro es que aquello fuera una especie de “disculpa”.

—Edward Harris—Contestó con soltura, con los estragos del enfado fluyendo todavía por sus venas, por suerte las emociones fuertes lo hacían pensar, ahuyentaban los nervios y como un plus evitaban que metiera la pata diciéndole su nombre de pila.

El joven Maximoff se rió, Lang frunció el ceño y tal parece que no hubieran abandonado la incomodidad anterior, el alterado fue el primero en notarlo; tras soltar un largo y sonoro suspiro tomó una pose que destilaba seriedad y le miró por sobre el hombro, cualquiera diría que trataba de parecer arrogante pero a ojos de Scott sólo se veía como un chiquillo orgulloso que acababa de ser regañado y por tanto se indignaba.

—Lo siento pero…Tienes nombre de anciano—Y estalló en fuertes carcajadas que hicieron a más de un invitado voltear, el hombre hormiga quiso hacer uso de los poderes de su traje y poder huir de aquí, desafortunadamente para él, había tres cosas que le impedían complacer aquél deseo.

No tenía el traje consigo, éste estaba perfectamente oculto en la pequeña valija que guardó en la habitación contigua a la cocina, la cual servía como vestidor para la servidumbre del lugar.

Era su deber permanecer con el platinado hasta que la droga actuara en su máximo esplendor y eso por lo visto tomaría bastante tiempo, no había señales que delataran un comportamiento fuera de lo normal en su objetivo.

Por último pero no menos importante, no quería irse…Por alguna razón a sabiendas desconocida era incapaz de separarse del bien parecido sujeto que tenía enfrente, ese que acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza mientras susurraba sobre sus labios de manera sugerente…Esperen…¿qué?

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—Scott jadeó sorprendido, por instinto le empujó, como si su contacto quemara, trastabillando él mismo en un vano intento por mantener una distancia amplia llevándose consigo a un mesero que se acomedía a servir un par de copas, el individuo perdió el equilibrio y si no fuera por la rapidez de su compañero, la fina charola de plata hubiera salido volando por los aires esparciendo el licor y los trozos de vidrio una vez impactaran el suelo.

Lang suspiró con alivio pero mantuvo la expresión de pánico por el alboroto que casi provoca aquello, Hank nunca le perdonaría cagarla de una manera tan estúpida, era demasiado, incluso para alguien tan idiota cómo él.

En un rápido movimiento el velocista los sacó a ambos de ahí dirigiéndose a uno de los corredores apartados de todo el bullicio del primer piso, su mirada enfocó la de su contrario, encontrándose con las aceitunas del más bajo girando de una manera tan cómica que no fue capaz de contener su sonrisa, decidió que ya no se reiría del otro, no molestarle era un factor de suma importancia en su misión…Porque el mayor de los Maximoff también tenía una.

Le dejó descansar, tomando la pared como su punto de apoyo, le acorraló por seguridad, era obvio que en cualquier momento se caería, sabía gracias a uno de sus tantos contactos que el castaño sufría de vértigo y por tanto no era muy bueno con los mareos. No es que hubiese volado pero prácticamente lo sacó como costal de papas fuera del centro de atención. Nadie lo había notado, daba por sentado que Edward era el único consciente de todo el alboroto que gracias a sus muy rápidos reflejos había evitado. El instante que sus miradas se cruzaron le dio la señal perfecta para tomarlo y marcharse; ese fuego que le recorría, torturando su anatomía se hacía presente una vez más originada por el par de ojos verdes que le observaban con suma sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?—Seguía con sus inútiles intentos de alejarse de él, cómo si por arte de magia pudiera fundirse con la pared.

—Vaya, sí que eres lento—Enarcó las cejas esbozando una sonrisa repleta de malicia— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Dime Scott… ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas fingir?—El intimidado se quedó estático, el aire en sus pulmones le había abandonado súbitamente, ¿había sido una trampa todo éste tiempo?

—Creí haberte dicho que mi nombre era Edward…—La palabrería del más bajo fue interrumpida por el golpe seco de un puño estampándose contra la pared, las llamas azules en la fiera mirada del corredor le dieron escalofríos, no por miedo, estos sabían a algo más.

—Scott Edward Harris Lang, el segundo Ant-Man, no eres el único aquí que estuvo investigando, Scottie…—La forma en la que susurró aquello sobre su cuello le hizo estremecer, estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal, cosa que le pareció extraña.

Viéndolo desde otro modo, si bien no tenía el traje, tampoco era un debilucho y era perfectamente capaz de quitárselo de encima, sin embargo no lo hacía, ¿por qué? simple, no quería alejarse de él —Déjate llevar, sabes que no tienes escapatoria…—Hizo una pausa para aspirar con deseo el aroma de la piel del suave cuello de su presa—Además es algo que tú mismo has provocado.

It's burning unbelivably bright  
I'm blinded by these flashing lights

Y le besó de forma salvaje, inundándose de la misma sensación carnal con cada movimiento de los hábiles labios del alterado, se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse al cuello de la camisa del otro, estuvo a punto de tirar el corbatín que el otro portaba en el vago intento de quedar a su altura. En su cabeza había un millón de preguntas las cuales no importaba realmente darles una respuesta de inmediato, por el contrario a lo que su mente quería, entrecerró los ojos privando al más alto de la mirada fogosa que ahora tenía.  
—Hank nunca te dijo que lo que sea que me diste tenía efectos secundarios, ¿cierto?—Negó con la cabeza y fue su turno de echarse a reír—El drogado soy yo, no tú… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Enserio creíste que no había notado lo especial que era la rosa que traes encima?—Y el mundo se detuvo una vez más cuando el verde y el azul hicieron contacto, sonriendo con afán iniciaron una batalla que ninguno quería perder.

Los efectos de ambas sustancias se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

My lungs are failing from inhaling  
All the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies

Pietro tomó a Scott por la cintura y siguieron con la cadena de besos tornándose húmedos, ocasionando que la temperatura de ambos subiera cada vez más, una de sus traviesas manos se introdujo por la camisa del más bajo, aferrándose a su piel con una fuerza sobrehumana que le hizo gemir por una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y excitación por partes iguales, a su vez que una de sus atléticas piernas se abrió paso entre las ajenas con autoridad, rozando su entrepierna con rudeza en cada ataque violento a su boca, obteniendo así más de esos exquisitos sonidos que le animaban a continuar.

Una fuerte mordida en la delicada piel del chico hormiga fue el detonante para que su autocontrol se fuera al carajo, hizo uso de toda la fuerza que le fue posible para tomar al otro por los hombros y girarle violentamente, azotándole contra la fría pared de mosaicos multicolores, le sonrió perversamente para luego besarle con éxtasis destilando por cada uno de sus poros.

Pietro observó como aquella pantomima aniñada que tenía cuando todo empezó desaparecía lentamente en la oscuridad de sus pupilas dilatadas por la lascivia.

God, how dare you  
It's unfair you  
Deny, ignite and close your eyes

Entre tropezones y movimientos bruscos llegaron a la que en aquél entonces era la habitación del platinado, con los rosados labios impropios entre sus filosos dientes, el muchacho de ojos azules abrió la puerta con manos torpes y ansiosas.

Sus cuerpos se entendían como si hablasen el mismo idioma, las grandes manos del velocista comenzaron a desprender las prendas que le privaban del cuerpo más pequeño, quitándole el saco con codicia de más de esa piel dulce que le tentaba de sobre manera, arrancó uno a uno con sus dientes los botones de la camisa blanca, tirando de ella hasta romperla cuando su boca se entretuvo marcando la clavícula del otro con pequeños mordiscos, Scott jadeaba completamente agitado, halando los rizos del más alto como si su vida dependiera de ello; en cierto punto perdieron el equilibro pasando de la pared junto a la entrada hasta chocar con la base de la cama, una vez ahí se dejaron caer con fuerza, sintiendo así el peso del contrario encima suyo situándose entre sus piernas, recorriéndolas con aquellas manos hambrientas de él.

Una vez la camisa quedó hecha trizas, Pietro se irguió para despojarse el mismo de la propia, ni siquiera notó en qué momento se había quitado el saco, probablemente éste estaría cerca del recibidor, pero no tenía tiempo como para pensar en nimiedades. Se deshizo de la pajarita que milagrosamente aún portaba y la arrojó por ahí, regresando a su posición sobre el más bajo, haló de la corbata negra apretando el nudo que ejercía presión sobre el cuello de Scott, sacándole un jadeo necesitado que lo hizo estallar.

You think by now  
That I would have learned  
Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned

Pasó tortuosamente lento los dedos por el torso desnudo del castaño, arañándolo cada vez que el otro gemía por el frío contacto de sus falanges con su ardiente pecho, se agachó para empezar a trazar un camino de besos y mordidas ambiciosas, llegando poco a poco los pezones, jugueteó con uno de ellos, moviendo su lengua de manera obscena por todo el perímetro, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el vientre, halando hábilmente de su pantalón hasta quitárselo por completo, se preocuparía por pagarle el traje luego.

Lang gemía violentamente, importándole un comino el escándalo que provocase, Maximoff gruñía con apetito, se apartó del botón de piel rosada que momentos atrás masajeaba con su lengua y bajó hasta sus muslos, saboreando con gula la parte interna, mordiéndole con desesperación, dejándole todo tipo de marcas, lo haría suyo y así lo reclamaba. Las caricias provocaban todo tipo de sensaciones eléctricas que se descargaban súbitamente en la piel tersa de Scott.

But I'm a pyromaniac  
And your veins are full of gas  
You're burning higher

Cuando los expertos labios del alterado se posaron sobre la fina tela de sus boxers, pudo sentir su aliento quemar la sensible piel de su miembro, despertándolo por completo, Pietro sonrió con malicia y sopló sobre éste una vez le había liberado, haciéndole estremecer y gemir más violentamente, al grado de removerse un poco aún bajo su musculoso cuerpo, tomó un minuto para darle un beso húmedo que le dejó sin aliento, al separarse saboreó el casi inexistente hilo de saliva que aún conectaba sus labios. Bajó nuevamente hasta encontrarse con el pene del más bajo, pasando su cálida lengua por toda la longitud, haciéndose de la punta con una de sus manos, masajeándola lentamente, dibujando círculos mientras observaba atentamente las reacciones que su contacto provocaba, queriendo intensificarlas aún más engulló el falo casi por completo y comenzó su vaivén, la cavidad húmeda se aliaba con su hábil lengua, recorriendo la punta con perversión mientras que fuertemente succionaba al mismo tiempo, los sonidos obscenos de sus acciones acompañaban con armonía a las maldiciones de Scott, la habitación se llenó de lujuria incandescente que a ambos incendiaba.

I'm storming this wildfire

Aquello se tornó más feroz y tanto la fuerza como la velocidad aumentaron, haciendo que el atendido perdiera la cordura con cada movimiento del hábil órgano rosa que lo delineaba con erotismo, acercándolo con cada toque al tan aclamado clímax, tiró de su cabello cuando sintió su vientre contraerse en un dolor delicioso, para alejarle, sin embargo el otro renuente a su acción, le tomó de las caderas con tal fuerza que el área a donde se aferraba se teñía de rojo, tal acción le provocó un escalofrío que entrelazado con la excitación del momento le hizo venirse en su boca. Su captor satisfecho saboreó con lascivia su esencia y le besó con bestialidad, misma que fue correspondida, sintió los temblorosos brazos de su presa rodearle con desesperación mientras le susurraba que le tomase, el júbilo le invadió y con suma dominancia colocó tres largos dedos sobre sus labios, ordenándole con la mirada que los lamiese, lo cual fue cumplido sin objeción alguna, además de que las manos demandantes del castaño se colaban en sus pantalones para deshacerse de ellos con desesperación, ansiaban sentirse el uno al otro. Y a pesar de estar sometidos bajo los efectos de aquellas drogas, sabían perfectamente que había algo más detrás que los obligaba a continuar.

Then there's somebody  
As charred and burnt as me  
On their knees begging "more gasoline"

Ya libres de cualquier tela estorbosa, Scott se quedó un instante apreciando al adonis sobre él, su fuerte pecho subía y bajaba estrepitosamente, mientras le regalaba esa sonrisa perversa, no pudo resistirse a tocarlo, pasar con suma delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos por la lechosa piel del otro, dibujando cada uno de los contornos con sumo detalle, fotografiando mentalmente los lugares que más le encantaban como ese lunar que yacía pícaramente junto a la línea de vello que se deslizaba hasta su entrepierna, los músculos de su abdomen se contraían ante su tacto, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su espalda baja, masajeándola con parsimonia, tatuando simbólicamente figuras varias en ella, continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a su trasero, apretando con morbosidad cada uno de sus glúteos, sintiendo su suave textura, robándole unos cuantos jadeos roncos al más alto, una vez se cansó de sus sutiles caricias le tomó firmemente de las muñecas, llevándolas a cada lado de su rostro, respectivamente, pegándose a él, frente con frente, se miraron intensamente, sus irises centellaban, resplandecientes pidiendo más.

Since it's this game that you play  
Fuel the flames of the pyre

Pietro se acomodó mejor, enredando sus piernas con las de Scott, mientras devoraba su cuello con ferocidad, mordiéndolo sin ninguna pizca de consideración, había empezado con una especie de patrón, primero le atacaba y después sus labios le reconfortaban, haciendo de sus suaves besos un bálsamo. Sin perder tiempo llevó su índice ya lubricado a la virgen entrada del otro, ejerciendo presión en forma de roces circulares en ésta, susurró un “relájate y respira” luego de morder su oreja e introducir el primer dedo, sintió la cavidad contraerse, rodeándolo de toda su calidez, y como contramedida para no cometer un acto salvaje atacó nuevamente sus labios ésta vez con delicadeza, cuando sintió que comenzaba a destensarse el segundo intruso se escabulló dentro de él, obteniendo un jadeo casi gutural que se le antojó jodidamente sexy. Con suaves movimientos de tijeras inicio su travesía de dilatarle, así que en el momento en que el otro comenzó a moverse involuntariamente buscando más de él sacó sus dedos de golpe y se colocó en la posición correcta para penetrarlo, no tenía tiempo para seguir preparándolo como correspondía, quería hacerlo suyo y quería hacerlo ya.

And I will burn higher, brighter  
Fight fire with fire

Se alineó perfectamente con su entrada introduciéndose tan lento que dolía, tuvo que contenerse para no metérsela de una sola estocada, aunque la posibilidad de hacerlo aún rondaba por su pecaminosa mente, una vez terminó de deslizarse en el interior, acarició con soltura los muslos suaves que le rodeaban, haciendo una presión en las marcas que ya empezaban a teñirse de un ligero color púrpura, luego siguió con su vientre y al notarle más tenso de lo que esperaba tomó su miembro comenzando a masturbarle, finalmente cuando éste se irguió, logró escuchar aquellos ruiditos que tanto le fascinaban y en un dos por tres lo tuvo aferrado a sus caderas, empujándose contra él deseoso de más, al verlo tan demandante comenzó a moverse, las primeras estocadas fueron lentas, saliendo casi por completo y luego entrando de jalón, jadeando improperios mientras el otro gemía en descontrol, siguió aumentando la velocidad en una constante escala de intensidad hasta que finalmente tocó ese punto que provocó que el castaño se arqueara y gritara su nombre, el banderazo perfecto para empezar la carrera.

I am immune, because of you  
I'm fire proof, because of you  
Wildfire

Sus embestidas se tornaron violentas, adquiriendo un ritmo completamente salvaje, tanto que la cama comenzaba a sacudirse con cada golpe certero en la próstata ajena, empezaba a enloquecer, sintiendo sus impulsos más primitivos con cada contraer de aquel anillo de músculos tan caliente que quemaba, ya no era consciente de nada a su alrededor, ahora sólo le importaba la persona que gemía bajo él, aquél que le miraba con los ojos cristalinos al borde del orgasmo con las mejillas rebosantes de vergüenza por tan obscenos sonidos que creaban en conjunto cada que sus cuerpos chocaban, Pietro quería más, anhelaba contemplarlo desde un mejor plano, para admirarle en todo su esplendor y fue así que en rápido movimiento salió de él, viéndolo gruñir como queja, se acostó y le tomó de las caderas hasta situarlo encima suya, ahí le miró con el lívido desbordando de sus flameantes irises cerúleas, convirtiéndolos en el mismísimo infierno, Scott quedó prendido con aquella mirada y se auto penetró con brusquedad apoyándose en el fuerte abdomen del pálido, comenzándose a balancearse como si fuera un maldito ninfómano, el joven Maximoff tuvo la necesidad de marcar el paso cuando le notó arquearse con cada movimiento, además de que si seguía contoneándose de aquella manera se vendría muy rápido. Él quería disfrutarlo y eso tomaba tiempo.

Strike a match and watch it burn  
You set the world ablaze

Llegó un momento en que ambos sincronizados por la sensación de placer dieron una embestida que los hizo ver en negro, arqueándose, estremeciéndose, envueltos en aquel efecto en el que la percepción que tenían del mundo se desvanecía, quemándose por las llamas de la pasión que los encendía con cada rose, misma que en un acto inconsciente los orilló a besarse aun con los estragos del orgasmo incendiando su cuerpo, cubriéndolos con un calor abrazador, llenando ese vacío que sólo el fuego podía llenar.

Tras recuperar los sentidos que anteriormente acababan de explotar, enfocaron sus caras tan cerca una de la otra que se vieron su imagen reflejada en los humeantes irises del contrario. La realidad se volvía a construir y ellos caían en cámara lenta en la mullida cama. Siendo vencidos por el cansancio…Y así estuvieron durante unas cuantas horas más.

Acunados en la calidez de la persona inadecuada.

♦♣♦♣

Una vez abrió los ojos, Scott se separó de manera abrupta del más joven, lucía mortificado en cuanto cayó en cuenta del acto que acababa de cometer.

Exaltado por la moral que parecía haberle lanzado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza miró al extraño en completo estado de cólera, un silencio ineludible se instó en la alcoba, siendo corrompido por los gritos de su millonario cómplice que cantaba a todo pulmón causando un ajetreo en la planta baja que logró abrumarlos.

El castaño se vistió burdamente lo que quedaba de su ropa y se encaminó hacia la salida, tenía que ir a sosegarlo antes de que todo se estropeara—más de lo que ya lo había hecho él— aun si eso significaba de abstenerse a lo que su subconsciente le pedía.

—No…—Su “compañero” haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad se situó como una barrera impenetrable entre su ruta de escape y él—Déjale divertirse, nadie le hará daño, a menos que quiera morir en manos del Capitán. 

—¿Sabían de todo esto?—La voz le salía entrecortada,siendo incapaz de corresponderle la mirada.

—Éste siempre fue el plan, una reunión para que los amores prohibidos pudieran estar juntos, si no me crees puedes ir a comprobarlo, te aseguro que tanto Bobbi como Romanoff te lo pueden confirmar.—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sonriéndole con desdén—De hecho fue Nat quién nos comunicó lo que traían entre manos tú y Stark—La mandíbula de Scott cayó con pesadez, no sólo se sentía usado, traicionado y demás. Si no que también se sintió terriblemente reconfortado.

La primera porque como imbécil había aceptado sin analizar lo entredicho en el trato—entre comillas misión— propuesto por el moreno, la segunda, con certeza no conocía la respuesta.

Era esa extraña sensación que en cuanto él lo besó comenzó a invadirlo.

—¿Por qué yo? Dime…¿Qué te gusta tanto de mí como para haberme involucrado?—Casi por inercia había dado dos pasos hacia el frente, quedando a una casi inexistente distancia del alterado, percibiendo así su respiración acelerada y el aroma de la flor maldita, ese olor tan hipnotizante que le hacía perder la cabeza.—¿O no me digas que lo hiciste sólo para presumir que estuviste entre mis piernas?—Escupió las palabras con desprecio, sonando incluso venenosas, Pietro hizo una mueca al respecto y le atrajo con desesperación buscando sus labios, besándolo de forma tosca queriéndole sacar de ese humor tan arisco que había tomado de repente.

But I'm the one that you blame  
Fuel the flames and watch me burn

—¡Porque me gustas, idiota!—La boca de Scott se abrió tratando de puntualizar el hecho de que no caería en esa estúpida jugarreta, sin embargo el de hebras plateadas se le adelantó, alzando la voz por encima de todo el ruido que lograba colarse por la puerta—¡No hables, déjame gritar!—Recibió un asentimiento asustado y se tuvo que serenar.—No te investigaba por H.Y.D.R.A. sino porque desde que te vi ayudar a mi hermana aquél día en la batalla contra S.H.I.E.L.D. me di cuenta de que tú no pertenecías allí, eras diferente, y a pesar de que yo estoy rodeado de asesinos de mierda, soy incapaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien, que no lo merezca, lo mismo pasa contigo, ¡Ayudaste al enemigo! Amigo, debes estar loco…O ser una persona maravillosa,—Lo tomó por los hombros zarandeándole un poco, dejando escapar un suspiro.—Comparte conmigo aquello que te hace tan bueno…Aún si tienes que correr el riesgo de jugar con fuego.

'Cause you have branded me, scorched me,  
Burnt every inch of me

Le observó fijamente, parecía ¿asustado? No, necesitado…Después de lo que habían hecho, ambos se percibían incompletos, apagados, vacíos de aquella sensación que sólo lograba presentarse cuando estaban juntos, ahora que lo pensaba era la misma que le evocaba el observarlo con detenimiento cuando lo estudiaba, ¡hasta ahora se daba cuenta! Tal vez por eso había empezado todo esto, Tony lo sabía y había fungido como casamentera dándole la patada en el trasero que necesitaba. ¿Pero y Maximoff? ¿Acaso había hablado con Stark al respecto y lo habían planeado en conjunto? Había muchas cuestiones que resolver y muy pocas respuestas. Observó al muchacho frente a él, viendo que las llamas azules que le quemaban ya no ardían más.

Lo que sintió al verle así lo descolocó.

Y entonces...

Se acercó a él y le besó.

Tal vez eran como el fuego y el agua, hecho por el cual no pegaban con nada sin embargo el ser enemigos naturales era lo que más le motivaba. Lo notó en cuanto el otro le devolvió el gesto y la intensidad que los consumió anteriormente les envolvía nuevamente, abrazándoles como llamas, prendiéndolos e incendiando todo a su alrededor.

Probablemente el estar juntos de ahora en adelante les traería consecuencias, en cambio ninguno creía que eso fuera a afectarles, eso tan especial que tenían no se apagaría.

Juntos arderían en llamas quemando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

I am immune, because of you  
I'm fire proof, because of you  
Wildfire.


End file.
